Coffee,Cream,and Sprinkles
by Creamiee
Summary: When a simple joke turns into a massive issue. (Art belongs to づる)
1. Chapter 1

Stan opens his locker and takes out several books he'll need for the afternoon. Thinking about his studies later, Stan sighs. When all of a sudden, A guy with brown hair wearing a red jacket runs towards him laughing. The raven-haired boy stares at the laughing jock in front of his vision.

"Dude, are you done laughing?" Stan sighed again

"Hahahaha… _stan_ ….Stan the Man…hihihi…" Clyde holds on to one of the locker handles

"Clyde, just get on with it"

"Okay okay." Clyde breathes. "Did you know one of your friends is _gay?_ " Clyde continues to laugh

"Yeah, Tweek and Craig. They've been going out for like 9 years."

"What? NO! I mean one your best friends!"

Stan is starting to get pissed hearing the laughter of Clyde. "Clyde, shut the fuck up". Stan turned to leave when Clyde barked

-"I heard Kenny likes you".

At that moment, Stan stopped. Clyde laughed harder than before for a good two minutes. Eventually he stopped, realizing Stan hasn't moved.

' _Oh shit. Did I piss him too much?"_ He walks over to Stan's back and touches his shoulder.

"Stan, I'm sor-"

Before Clyde could finish his sentence, Stan whipped around to face him. Eyes sparkling with a huge grin on his mouth. Clyde jumped.

"Thanks Clyde!" Then after that, Stan hopped away from him and walked away full of energy. Clyde could only stare at his friend leaving him on the hallway.

' _That…that wasn't the expected reaction…"_

* * *

Meanwhile in the library. Wendy, Kyle, and Token are studying on a shared table. The trio got startled by the sudden sound of a chair being pulled. A girl with manicured nails puts down her books and a branded bag on the table beside Token.

"Sorry guys I'm late" Bebe whispered. Opening her binder full of stapled fabric and glitter.

"Might I ask how your binder survived all that glitter?" Token asked while putting his pen down.

"Oh that's simple, you just-"

"Stop, don't start about the glitter." Wendy closes her book and faced Bebe. "That girl won't shut up for a good two and a half hours talking about it."

Kyle takes off his glasses. "I guess you've heard it then."

"Yes."

"Awww… once Kyle takes off his glasses that means you guys are done with studying." Bebe pouts.

"Not our fault you are late. The plan is to have a group study here at exactly 2PM. What time did you arrive?" Wendy glared

"….4"

Token laughed, "Where were you anyway?"

"I was at Heidi's…" Bebe slowly gathers her things without looking at Wendy's death glares.

"Right, anyway." Kyle checks his watch on his right wrist. "It is almost 5PM".

Wendy sighs.

"Let's go to Tweek's Shop to grab a snack." Kyle suggested trying to ease up the two women.

"Great idea. We'll pick him up too since our next class is with him." Token added.

"Oh alright…" Bebe pouts again.

* * *

In Denver. Tweek's parents have opened up a second branch near his University in-order to keep an eye on him. They couldn't bear having their twitching child all alone on his own without them around. Craig assured he'll take care of it but still they insisted he has to be watched by his Uncle. Who is now running the second-branch.

The bell rings when Kyle opens the door. In the counter, a tall middle aged blond man with a chef-attire greets the group.

"Welcome to Tweak Bro's!" the man smiled.

"Hello, thank you. But we'll sit on our usual table." Kyle answered.

"Oh? You bought a guest?"

"Yeah, the girl who came late to the study session." Wendy heads to their table and sits down.

"Hey come on. I said I was sorry." Bebe follows and sits on the other side. "Oh, I'm Bebe Stevens."

"It's nice to meet you. What are your orders?" The man takes out a pen and notebook.

"I'll have tea." Kyle responds.

"I'll have a regular coffee. What do you girls want?" Token asks.

"I'll have the hot coco, thank you." Wendy shouts.

"Hmmm….I'll have the Bubble tea". Bebe shouts as well.

The man scribbled all the orders. "Anything else?"

"We're fine thanks" Kyle smiled. "Where is Tweek by the way? We'd like to go together to our next class."

"His on the back brewing coffee beans. I'll call him for you guys." The man left to go inside. Kyle and Token proceeds to sit with Wendy and Bebe.

"Hey hey. Aren't Tweek's parents a bit too much opening a second branch to watch him? Don't they realize that his already in University?" Bebe asked while observing the store.

"Yeah they are. But at least it's not them who is here. Tweek's uncle is really nice and allows him do what he wants. Not like his parents." Wendy replied without looking up from her mobile.

"I guess so… but think about it!"

"Aw come on. Isn't this great having Tweak Bro's here beside our school? Feels like home." Kyle cheered.

"Ya got that right." Token added.

"Hey guys."

All in unison, "Tweek!"

"I brought your orders." Tweek smiled while holding a large tray with four different beverages placing them in front of each person. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Oh sure" Wendy moved back for Tweek to sit

"Anything in particular you guys came here instead of the cafeteria?" Tweek sits down.

"The food they're selling tastes gibberish. We wanted to feel at home you know?" Bebe sips her drink.

"Yeah, and also since we went the trouble on getting here. How about we go to our next class together". Kyle added

"That's great. I'll text Craig about it."

"Why?"

"We were supposed to go together, but I'll let him go first instead"

Token choked."Oh man, we are so sorry"

"We didn't know. I hope you're not mad" Bebe plead

Tweek laughs, "It's alright you guys. Besides, Craig is having troubles coming here, so I guess this is a break for him."

While everyone is chatting, Wendy was boiling with anger looking at her mobile. _'Why isn't he in god's name answering my messages?"_

* * *

Now before someone witch hunts me because of my ships in here. _I don't care._ Let me write my own fantasy world ಠ_ಠ

(( _Thank you for reading btw~ More to come maybe))_


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny swiped his mobile screen and touches a contact. Waiting for a response, the other line answered.

"What is it" The person sounded angry

"Hey there, ~. Do you want to have an all-night drink now?"

"Kenny, its Wednesday"

"You sound angry"

"Yeah, I am. I'm so pissed right now I could throw someone out the window"

Kenny grins. "Which is why this is a perfect chance to let your anger out! Meet me outside the dorms."

"Ugh, fine."

"Sweet, see ya".

Kenny hung up and hops up away from his bed. Clyde is using his laptop while lying on his bed. "What's gotten you so jumpy?". Clyde scans Kenny from head to toe.

"Going out to drink" Kenny slips on his parka. "Don't wait for me though, this might be a long night."

"Is Wendy pissed again?"

"Maybe, but I think she is. I got the spare key anyway so you can leave it lock." Kenny continues to wear his black pants and proceeds to wear his running shoes.

"Yeah, alright. Be sure not to sleep on the road _again._ "

"Got ya. Later"

Kenny opens the door and leaves, slamming it. Clyde heaves a deep sigh. _'Pretty sure what I just did earlier is related to Wendy right now.'_

Clyde shakes his head. "No no…he must have been really pissed to do that…Stan Marsh is not…."

….

..

* * *

At Tweak Bro's, Craig is sitting on the corner table alone, sipping on a hot coffee while reading his calculus book. Deeply focus on his reading; Craig didn't notice the clattering of plates and someone pulling a chair to sit across him.

Tweek coughs

Craig looks up from his book. "Hey Tweek."

"You're really focused tonight. I thought I should bring you a snack. Take a short-break also.". Tweek sips his own mug

Craig frowns. "Is that coffee? I thought you're giving up on caffeine?"

"I am. This is just tea." Tweek said while holding the tea bag up for Craig. Craig sighed with relief.

"Besides, without my parents around. I can control my body without shaking so bad, until I can finally stop my caffeine addiction" Tweek puts the tea bag back and sips another.

"You do know your mom and dad puts drugs on their coffee, right?." Craig puts down his book and sips his own coffee.

"Mmh, I didn't even know it until I heard it from back in 7th grade. Oh, I almost forgot. I brought us some blueberry muffin. It's on the house." Tweek grinned. Craig smiles and takes one from the plate and eats it. Tweek studies Craig enjoying his food. He studies Craig, puts down his mug and sighs. Craig notices and looks at Tweek.

"What's wrong?." He swallows his food. "Is something bothering you?"

Tweek locks eyes with Craig, which surprised him. And begins to get concerned. "Tweek"

"How long, Craig"

"Of what?" Craig lifts his left eyebrow. Tweek sighed

Craig still can't get a hold of what Tweek was trying to say. Realizing this, Tweek decides to be direct.

" _Of us pretending_ "

Craig felt chills on his body; he slumped to his chair, sighs, and scratches his head. "I thought we talked about _this_. I don't want to get through talking about _that_ topic _again._ You know about that, Tweek." Craig slowly eats his un-finish muffin.

"Dude!, You have been crushing on a girl!" Tweek yells

This made Craig spit his food. Frantically scanning the store if someone he knows is in there listening, he then glares at Tweek.

Craig whispers, _"What the hell are you doing!? Your uncle might hear you!"_

"My uncle knows so don't worry about him."

"How-how'd you know?!" He was gripping on his armchair now.

"If someone would've cared to observe you every day in History and Chemistry, they'll notice." Tweek bites his own muffin.

Craig is now in-deep, deep, _deep_ thought. _'Was I too obvious!?'_

"What about ending this fiasco once and for all, Craig?"

Craig stopped his mental frustration and glared. "You must be fucking joking right?. You know if the town ever knows if we break-up, they'll have a crying fit."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What"

"We're not in South Park right now, remember?"

It took a minute for Craig to realize and made him smile, but then immediately frowns.

"What. Why did you suddenly frown?"

Craig crossed his arms. "We're not in town. But the folks are."

"So why not coming out?"

Craig made a long face. "What the hell are you talking about."

Tweek shrugs. "I dunno, like. Let's come out… like reverse coming out of the closet."

Craig continues to frown. Tweek sighs.

"Tell you what. Token is having this huge party at this condo this week on Saturday. You can declare the truth there and finally, we can finally break from this mess." Tweek said it with glee but, Craig feels doubtful. _'The town might either be angry or sad. Knowing the town's gay children are coming out as straight boys. And the girl might get blame for all this mess. Her boyfriend would shred me to pieces too. Not only that, we might run away from the angry town folks and the asian-girls for lying to our feelings.'_ Craig sighs. Tweek ignores Craig's frustration and whips out his mobile.

"Alright, today's Wednesday right? We still have 3 days to prepare for the party. Are you listening? We need a plan."

As Tweek keeps talking, Craig wasn't paying any attention. Instead, his worried of what outcome this revelation will have.


End file.
